T is for Troubleand truffles!
by La-belle-romantisme-dame
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn share a secret, raunchy affair, but what happens when Arwen finds out!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent creations 'The Lord of the Rings', if I did many of the characters *cough Legolas and Aragorn* may never actually wear clothing and it may have quickly turned into a porno book..._

_This is for all the Legorn lovers out there! _

Sweat was slick upon his pale brow, a rough, pink tongue licked it fervently claiming its sweet juices for his own. Rough callous hands caressed his slender, milky back causing a deep throated groan from his lover.

Clothing was quickly discarded; the temptation of bare skin too great and they had waited far too long for this. Nimble hands fumbled with belts, with a gasp of victory Legolas tore off Aragorn's belt, trying his hardest to shimmy the stained, brown leggings down.

With the last battle won, the two lovers were finally free to their own desires. Aragorn kissed Legolas's neck passionately, sucking and savouring the elf's honey and woodland scent. Head tilted back Legolas's golden hair streamed backwards over his back as he mewed silently. Travelling upwards Aragorn bestowed soft butterfly kisses until he reached Legolas's ear. Stopping suddenly his lips hovered over the softly pointed flesh, Legolas flushing slightly from the feel of Aragorn's warm breathe on his ear.

Taking the tip into his mouth he bit down gently, feeling Legolas keen and melt in his grasp. As Aragorn proceeded to lick and bite his lover's ear, Legolas felt his composure begin to snap, allowing his desire and lust to burst though quickly and without remorse. Flinging Aragorn onto the their bed he straddled him relishing the delicious friction the contact created, Aragorn's eyes were wide in surprise as the elf pushed him down and kissed his mouth longingly.

Licking the corner of Aragorn's lips for entrance, their tongues battled, moans and pants filling the air. Just as Legolas felt Aragorn gaining control, he stopped withdrawing his tongue only to swirl it down the entire length of Aragorn's body.

A slithering wet trail shone in the moonlight leading up to Aragorn's nipple that the elf was gnawing at gently, causing Aragorn to arch and moan in extreme pleasure. As he felt himself nearing a climax again the elf stopped, a mischievous smirk dancing on his delicate features. Aragorn was in awe of the creature on top of him, but also afraid of what such a being was capable of. Grinning wickedly Legolas stood up reaching for the drawer with oil, and then slicked his aching member up.

Aragorn watched as his lover seductively touched himself, slowly moving towards him. Impatiently he reached up, but was slammed back down with warm slicked hands. Panting slightly the elf smiled kissing him gently whilst preparing his love with his fingers.

When Aragorn was ready Legolas permitted himself to enter, the intoxicating feeling of fullness within Aragorn's body caused him to let out a pleasured cry. Gaining control of himself for a moment Legolas pulled entirely out of Aragorn, his love whimpering at the sudden loss of fullness, only for the elf to push back in, causing a yelp of surprise and lust to fill the air.

Moving slowly Legolas thrust inside the deep confines of Aragorn's body marvelling at the man's tightness and ability to squeeze his member oh so intoxicatingly. Words became incoherent before the only thing that existed in Legolas's world was Aragorn; he was full of Aragorn, their scent mingling together, their pants and rhythms equalling the constant parry of the ebb and flow of the sea.

Reaching a climax, Aragorn shouted loudly, whilst Legolas threw back his head as his lover reached up, his fingers intertwining with his hair and tracing the his ear. The sensations too much for Legolas to handle as he shot his seed deep within the confines of Aragorn's body.

Panting Legolas pulled entirely out of Aragorn, collapsing on top of him. Sighing they intertwined their hands relishing in each other's sweaty body. As Legolas began to kiss Aragorn softly the door to their chamber burst open the curtain fluttering in the wind forebodingly.

The lovers stilled their eyes fearful and shocked as the lithe form of Arwen greeted them.

_Cliff Hanger!_

_I'm very evil! Please R and R my lovelies!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *cries*

'WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?'

'Aragorn your not helping the situation at hand...' Legolas cried trying to pull his lover back into the confines of the room.

Riddled with anxiety Aragorn twisted out of the elven grip and sprinted down the hallway.

'Gandalf's saggy, hairy balls!' exclaimed Legolas ducking back into their room to grab some clothing.

Aragorn kept running listening for any signs of a hysterical she-elf. Noticing the end of a hallway he skidded to a halt running a large calloused hand through his course brown hair that was slick with sweat.

'Arwen!' he called desperately.

A sob answered his call, his eyes widening in shock as he realised that Arwen had gone to her father's room. Bursting through the heavy wooden door, he was met with a hysterically upset female and a frazzled and very very pissed father of said female.

'Arwen...please...it wasn't what it looked like.' Aragorn pleaded a note of desperateness in his tone.

Raising a slick, perfect eyebrow Elrond stepped forward throwing a bed sheet towards his foster son, causing Aragorn to pause and consider if anything was amiss in this situation.

'NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!' Arwen screamed. 'YOU WERE AS NAKED AS THE DAY YOU WERE BORN SUCKING SIR SLUTS FACE OFF LIKE A NEWBORN BABY AT ITS MOTHERS TIT!'

Slightly taken aback by this statement Aragorn froze causing Arwen to scream in frustration, shocked Aragorn turned towards Elrond who was watching the entire situation in almost amusement.

'I do believe Aragorn...that your in a sticky situation.'

Aragorn and Arwen paused their mouths opening like gaping fish as they stared at Elrond in surprise. Elrond responded to their stares by merely shrugging his shoulders slightly and pointedly looking at Aragorn.

Gulping slightly Aragorn shivered feeling that he was DEFINETLEY missing something here.

A sudden crash erupted in the room and a tangle of limbs exploded onto the floor. Arwen proceed to scream and Elrond almost...just almost found the entire scenario amusing.

Legolas in a fluster had run into the room only to collide with his lover in a flurry of limbs. Trying to untangle themselves quickly both blushed at the physical contact and the brief memory that they had associated with it.

Turning to his daughter Elrond tried to comfort her, embracing her into his arms. Arwen however promptly fainted while Legolas and Aragorn looked on in shame.

'I will talk to you both later. For now get cleaned up and for Valar's sake Aragorn find some pants!'

Looking down Aragorn paled and mumbled something along the lines of 'I thought it was a bit breezy' as Legolas sent him 'I TOLD YOU SO!' look.

Sighing Elrond motioned them to exit and lay his daughter on his bed, coming to the conclusion that it would be a very long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I know our Arwen seems a bit out of character...but it's just so funny to toy with her! And sorry for the break my lovelies been on a family vacation out in the middle of nowhere for a while, but now I'm back so don't fret

Disclaimer: If I owned LOTR I'd probably be very very old by now

Aragorn paced the rooms length agitated and annoyed, Legolas watched him whilst sitting on the bed his legs folded neatly under him. They both knew that their relationship would now no longer be secret and were awaiting the consequences of their actions.

Aragorn paused for a moment staring intently into Legolas's face, it was just a fling, just something they did every now and then, there was no emotion behind their activates and there was nothing but lust in their caresses. It was just a habit, developed from their previous quest, something that had been ignited with the closeness of intimacy, something that they needed to comfort one another with, something to possess and spurn them onwards.

Staring into turbulent blue eyes Aragorn shuddered under the intense emotions that were being emitted and turned away. He should never have done this. He should have never kissed Legolas in the rushing waters of Lorien, he should never have held him close, and he should never have let himself, daresay fall in love.

_Flashback_

_Legolas stood at the edge of the river, his hair damp from a bath in the river clinging to his bare shoulders. He wore nothing but dark green leggings, his feet bare allowing the elf to revel in the sensations the soft grass gave him._

_Aragorn approached him from behind, seeking advice and comfort from his friend about Gandalf and the inevitability that the quest had to continue. Aragorn didn't feel like a king, he didn't feel worthy at all. He'd much rather stays a ranger, wandering alone through Middle Earth searching and discovering... discovering what? Sighing Aragorn turned once again to his friend. _

_Legolas turned quickly a smirk on his face._

'_I could hear your footsteps melon. Your footsteps are unique, neither human nor elf.'_

_Chuckling lightly Aragorn replied 'But, of course mellon I am a man raised by elves, I do not as you know, possess your superior skills in footwork. I can however do this though.'_

_Launching himself at Legolas Aragorn managed to push Legolas back into the river. Legolas emerged to Aragorn's in hysterics laughing at the angry expression on his face._

'_I am...ha ha...however...stronger then you.'_

_Blanching Legolas yanked Aragorn hard by the arm pulling him into the river as well. Feeling the icy water on his skin and weighing down his clothes Aragorn fought the hands holding him down, trying to escape the growing coldness. _

_Wrestling in the water Legolas and Aragorn fought for dominance with Aragorn utilising his excessive strength to try and hoist Legolas off him. Letting out a snort of frustration as Legolas continued to press his hands together and keep his feet under him Aragorn did something entirely unexpected._

_He kissed Legolas._

_Surprised the blonde elf froze in shock, not expecting his friend to stoop to that level. Unsure of how to respond the elf opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a lean, talented tongue slipped into his mouth, caressing and exploring the open cavern of his mouth in a way that made him whimper in longing._

_Aragorn, whose original intentions had flown through the window as soon as he kissed his friend, pulled Legolas closer to him and shuddered at the contact. As the water swirled around them the couple soon found themselves once again fighting for dominance of a different kind._

_Clothes clung to their skin, which both appreciated very much when they surfaced for air. Cupping Legolas' face tenderly Aragorn pressed their foreheads together lost in the beautiful stormy eyes of his companion and as the hands began to wander south he felt something other than lust for his friend, something he'd witnessed but never experienced himself. Pushing it aside for later analysis Aragorn pressed himself upwards onto the strong slender body, kissing Legolas passionately and deeply._

Snapping out of his memory Aragorn realised he was still staring at his lover who was watching him in amusement and worry. His long strands of blond hair cascaded down his shoulders, sitting there with his pale milky skin bathed in moonlight Aragorn felt as though he was the most beautiful creature he had ever known.

Startled at his thoughts Aragorn frowned, realising consciously for the first time that perhaps he loved Legolas more than his Evenstar and that perhaps they could... No, he couldn't the kingdom wouldn't permit it, there was no other way. Aragorn would simply have to marry Arwen someway or another, it was his fate. Sighing Aragorn turned away from his lover lost in thought.

Legolas had met Aragorn's gaze presuming to have known his lovers thoughts, that they had nothing more than friendship between them. Legolas suppressed a sigh. Even when Aragorn had approached him in Lorien, even after he kissed him in the small lake, Aragorn claimed that he still loved Arwen and that he craved comfort. Perhaps he had at the beginning, but now he no longer screamed Arwen name at the height of passion, no, he screamed Legolas.

Anxiously biting his lip he turned away from Aragorn leaned forward and took his heavy head into his long, cool fingers. He would do anything for Aragorn that he knew. He even rendered the guards within their corridor unconscious so they could spend the night alone at last. The look of trust in his eyes, the love that Aragorn denied had been shining through his eyes the entire time and yet he continued to deny it...but perhaps tonight was different, they had shared something wonderful and beautiful together a first for both, maybe now Aragorn would cease denying that he loved him.

Shaking his head of the strange thoughts developing in his mind Aragorn turned to Legolas, a crevice in his head forming at the sight of his distressed lover. Padding forward gently on bare feet he approached Legolas, kneeling before him.

Raising Legolas' head with his hands he watched as a tear streaked down his lovers face. Wiping it away with his thumb, Aragorn suppressed an urge to groan at the feel of Legolas's velvet skin, instead leaning forwards.

'What is it Legolas?' he whispered never ceasing to caress his friends face.

'Aragorn, you do realise I would do anything for you.'

'I know Legolas, I realised that tonight.' He replied fondly.

'I have never asked anything of you Aragorn...but I ask you this now. Will you fight for us, for our relationship? Now that Arwen knows, we could be together Aragorn, you and me, me and you.'

By now Legolas was pleading, looking down at Aragorn imploringly.

'Please Aragorn I... I love you.' Grasping Aragorn's hands he responded fervently to Aragorn's shocked face in desperation.

'Aragorn please...'

Aragorn's thoughts tumbled and spiralled into one, Legolas, Arwen...how he could choose. Yet it was Legolas who always made him smile, Legolas who had always been there and it was Legolas who could see beyond all the walls Aragorn had. Yet he couldn't...no he shouldn't...no he had to love Arwen, he just had to.

'I'm so sorry Legolas, but my heart lies with Arwen.'

He was surprised at how cool and uncaring he sounded, so much so he had made Legolas flinch.

'But we...'

'It was a mistake Legolas! A MISTAKE! We should have never have done this!'

Part of him wanted to fly in rage at Legolas the other part wanted to bring the heartbroken elf to his chest and plead with him to take him back, that it was all a mistake, that Aragorn love...but he stopped himself from doing the latter.

Legolas stared back at him deeply hurt to have been so used by the man he loved and for what!

Gritting his teeth Legolas snarled at his former lover.

'Since I obviously mean nothing to you, it is for the best of both of us that I leave tonight.'

Spitting with rage at Legolas's snarl Aragorn spat 'Well that's fine by me.'

As Legolas then proceeded to leave the room Aragorn hesitated his face softening slightly.

'Legolas...' he called gently, but he was ignored and the only answer he got was a slamming door into his face.

But Legolas was gone.

*A bit saddening I know, but this chapter is important to the development to the story...*grins evilly* and I promise there shall be a twist of epic proportions coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

Hellllooooo lovelies! Thank you heaps for your beautiful reviews and the gorgeous subscribers I do a happy dance every time I receive one and your lovely words spur me on

So as a treat I present Elrond- well my impression of him, just for you

Italics mean flashbacks

Disclaimer: Tonkin owns LOTR I own this story/plot though :D

Elrond hung his head sadly, tears swirling in his dark eyes. Before him was the memorial for Aragorn. It had been 8 years since Aragorn had died, eight long years of helping his daughter to recover from her husband's death and remarry for the sake of Gondor.

The memorial was sculpted entirely out of white marble, with flickered veins of green meandering through the cold white river. It was a gracefully erected arch with beautiful vines carved elegantly along the borders, small flowers delicately drawn within them. In long, slender, flowing writing bore Aragorn's name, the mighty king, one of the nine walkers, the ranger, the husband and Elrond's son. Clutching at the course white fabric of his robes he let out a strangled sigh before allowing a single tear to escape to mark the anniversiery of his beloved foster son's death. He should never have meddled in his foster sons life, he should repaired the wounds and let it all be, but the past was the past and there was no way to change it.

_Aragorn softly padded into Elrond's room trying not to disturb Arwen from her sleep. Glancing upwards briefly Elrond was relieved to see his son had finally discovered clothing after running rather nakedly around the castle half the night. The corners of his mouth pulled up in amusement at the thought, if the situation hadn't of surrounded his daughters wellbeing he may have found it...well...a laughing matter._

'_Ada...'Looking directly into his fosters sons eyes he noticed a neutral expression masking any emotions that Elrond would have been able to see swirling within the confines of his mind. Aragorn's blood shot eyes and dishrivelled appearance were the only clue that his son Estel had been deeply upset recently._

_As Aragorn gestured towards the door Elrond's brow furrowed in worry, after last night's interesting developments he had thought that his foster son had finally realised the truth._

_Reaching the doorway Elrond pulled the heavy oaken door shut, winching at the sharp creaky noise it made. If it was easy for an incredibly handsome, wise and all knowing immortal elf, such as himself, to harness the powers of complete silence, but for a simple oaken door...nooooo. It was an impossible notion, a too complex matter for its puny wooden mind; it would probably have to beaten into it numerous times with sharp, painful objects. Pleased with his idea Elrond approached the situation at hand, *cough* person at hand. _

'_Yes Estel.' he whispered cocking his head slightly expressing his vague interest._

'_I...wish to marry Arwen.'_

_If Elrond had not been an incredibly handsome, wise all knowing immortal elf he may have been startled at such words causing him to stumble back into the FOR VALARS SAKE ACURSED DOOR! Which having heard the elf's evil thoughts decided to jolt backwards squawking loudly._

'_So you are not leaving her for Legolas?'_

'_I can not love him Ada, the kingdom would forbid it. Although we both know the relationship would be welcomed and accepted by the elves, my kingdom will object. I can not and will not ask him to bear that pain, the constant struggle we would face.'_

_Elrond's eyes flickered past Estel briefly noticing that amongst the deepest of shadows a figure dwelt._

'_So you do not love Legolas?'_

'_Nay Ada. It's just my position in society and his...He is the crowned Prince of Mirkwood so even if the kingdom would accept us it would not work, because I am to be King of Gondor and have to provide heirs for Gondor and so does he for his kingdom.'_

'_Would you... give up Gondor for him Estel?' Elrond hesitated slightly before asking this question aware of the consequences it may have if it was not to the silent listeners taste._

'_Yes...I would give up anything for him Ada...I love him, but I made a mistake and drove him away. Because Gondor needs a ruler, a king, a strong king. They could live on under the steward's command, but only the king can unite all the men under one banner and help create a better future, that responsibility falls on me. This is why I can not leave, not until there is another king that can take over, I am tied to this fate Ada.'_

_The figure stiffened upon hearing Aragorn's words, Elrond glanced at the figure deciding to set a test for both of the young men._

'_When would you like to be married Estel?' he asked gently, highly aware of the fact Legolas was now listening intently._

'_As soon as possible Ada. 'Aragorn replied a hint of defeat in his tone._

'_Very well I shall set it for a month.' Turning to re-enter his chambers he paused. 'I must warn you Aragorn if anything hinders the wedding preparations again...then you shall have to seek another partner.'_

_Guilt washed over Aragorn's face as Legolas's lit in realisation of the challenge._

'_Very well Ada.'_

_And with that Aragorn left, his falsely confident stride echoing throughout the hallway, whilst Legolas ran gracefully down the corridor in the opposite direction. Elrond closed the heavy oaken door smirking triumphantly to himself at setting the pair up, before turning to check on Arwen and deciding to discover her partner as well._

_Smiling giddily to himself glared menacingly at the oak door which he declared silently needed some engravings in its wood._

Snapping back into reality Elrond frowned. It had not been very hard to convince Arwen to marry Aragorn...

_A vase sailed through the air aimed at his head, ducking Elrond's highly sensitive senses caused him to cringe as a shower of glass, water and flowers exploded over his head._

'_AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE HE HAS THE NERVE...AUGGH!'_

_Crying in rage Arwen went to pick up a hairbrush to fling at the opposite wall when Faramir wrapped his strong arms around her slender shoulders pulling her into a tight embrace. Yelling in irritation Arwen gave into his embrace, crying steadily on his shoulder._

'_He shall be King Arwen and you are destined to be Queen.' Faramir whispered softly pushing her hair out of her face. 'Although you do possess a fierce temper, your heart is kind, pure, gentle, caring and honest. You have the strength to lead and nurture the kingdom of Gondor into glory.'_

_Lifting her head gently with his rough hands he caressed her cheek sweetly, dispelling Arwen lingering temper._

'_Gondor needs you Arwen, the people need you and I need you. What do you say?'_

_Arwen stared long into his earthy eyes that softened whenever she was in sight._

'_I'll do it.'_

_Elrond cheered quietly._

Lifting his head dejectedly Elrond turned away from the memorial, wondering as he did for the last 8 years what he had done wrong. Everything had gone according to plan except one thing.

Legolas never showed up. So Aragorn had married Arwen despite Aragorn being in love with Legolas and Arwen falling in love with Faramir.

His plan hadn't worked, Estel had become more involved with his guards after his marriage to Arwen, also becoming despondent and depressed, he had organised to lead a patrol on the outskirts of the Gondor boundaries. There he met his fate, being brutally slain and thrown off a cliff. They had never found the murder or Aragorn's body, and for that Elrond never found closer.

_DUN DUN DUN! *dramatic music*_

_More dramatic then a soap opera!_

_Stay tuned to discover why Legolas never showed up!_

_*laughs at self*_

_R and R please my beautiful readers!_


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Hey guys I know my story is a little on the quirky side but bear with me...it will be worth the wait :D

Disclaimer: no one is mine...although I'd like them to be ;)

Legolas sat up like he was hit with a bolt of lightning, sweat clung to every pore of his skin, his light sleeping garment seemed to almost fuse like a second skin. Panting he rubbed his cool hands on his face and tried to disentangle the sheets from around his body. Standing up he softly walked to the small royal balcony.

He was aware that his wife was awake, her ash brown hair falling in ringlets around her face, her smooth delicate features scrunched in concern and annoyance. Despite having numerous nightmares he refused to tell her about them, even after they married, it was as though Legolas kept a part of himself locked away. Knowing that he wished to be alone, she rolled on her side, moaning slightly in frustration, before she succumbed yet again to sleep.

Resting his hands on the rough granite of their palace balcony Legolas sighed wearily. After 8 years he still couldn't rid himself of those dreams, the ones with Aragorn. It would start differently each time, but each ended with Aragorn gone.

Shuddering Legolas leaned forward, his eyes unfocusing and uncaring of the world around them. He had almost died of grief when Aragorn had been declared dead, only the will of his father and wife persuaded him not to.

His wife. Glancing back he took in Elwing's elegant form, she was one of the prettiest elves he had ever met with her wide blue innocent eyes, small button nose and full, pouty lips she was by no means unattractive.

Sighing in defeat he slunk against the balcony so that it now supported his back. Any elf would be crazy not to want Elwing, but when he had taken her slender hand in his own the only thing he realised was that she wasn't Aragorn and it wasn't her fault by any means, but it did mean he could never fully love her like he did his beloved Estel.

'_ADA! I LOVE HIM! Please allow me to leave. I need to leave now!' Legolas exclaimed becoming hysterical, he only had a five days left and it took 4 days to get to Gondor and he needed to leave, he had done his part, now he and Estel could finally be together._

_Thandruil however was perplexed at his sons fit, even Gimli who had accompanied him could not manage to calm him down. Legolas paced the throne room his normally controlled demeanour slipping steadily in front of his best friend and Ada._

_His shoulders stooped and his hair was dull and stringy from the stress of which he had been placed under. He had bargained and badgered his father for the past two weeks to no avail and now there was no time left, he had to leave tonight or he would never make it in time to win Estel back before the wedding ceremony took place._

_Both Gimli and Thandruil were reluctant to let him leave, one because his emotions were running a riot and two it was heavily storming outside. _

_Legolas glared at his father his eyes swirling with frustration. Gimli stood beside the king, having become good friends with him after, like his son, prejudices were laid aside. Both loved Legolas dearly and wanted nothing but the best for him, although both supported his cause, Thandruil thought there were better means to go about this entire situation and the dwarf was not about to let his best friend ride out in the middle of a dangerous storm._

_Yelling in pent up fury Legolas turned away from the two figures guarding the door and before they could stop him he jumped from the window._

_Sprinting away from the alarmed shouts of Gimli and Thandruil Legolas sprinted to the stables, where he quickly led Arod out. Climbing on the horses back Legolas set off on a startling pace._

_Inside the throne room the comically tall and short figures watched out grimly. Gimli flinched as if to follow his friend but was stopped by a firm hand upon his shoulder._

'_Let him go.' Thandruil whispered. Gimli shuddered at the pain behind Thandruil voice and watched as the widely swinging hair of Legolas disappeared into the depths of the forest_

_Legolas rode for many hours only stopping to allow his horse vital rest. The rain however continued to fall, greatly hindering their journey as dirt and rocks began to tumble loose. After two days of riding the rain ceased but the rivers had swollen with water, hiding various debris under the gushing waters._

_Legolas approached the river, eying it warily. Arod whinnied worriedly, quite aware of how treacherous the waters were. Legolas however knew that the bridge that crossed the river was a good half a day's ride away and something he couldn't afford right now._

_Looking for the thinnest part of the river he crossed. Arod resisted at first, but feeling Legolas's urgency proceeded onwards. The swirling rapids gurgled around them increasing until they surrounded Arod's belly._

_He had his father's blessing to give up his right to the Mirkwood throne to be with Aragorn and that's all he needed. Heart racing he smiled grimly hoping he would be able to reach Gondor before Aragorn's impending marriage to Arwen. He knew if he could manage that he would finally be together with his beloved Aragorn forever. Weeks of badgering and pleading his case to his father had finally paid off and all he had to do was to cross this river and ride to Gondor then all would be right in the world._

_As they began to gain ground a fallen tree hurtled towards them, throwing Legolas off Arod, leaving the horse riderless. Spiralling, twisting and churning Legolas was thrown along with the current, his form hitting the bottom of the river numerous times. Pushing upwards he gulped greedily at the air trying vainly to reach the edge of the swollen river. Dragged down by the current again, the tree that had knocked him off Arod snagged his cloak pulling him further downstream._

_As his head hit a sharp rock his body went limp against the tree, which floated down a less turbulent part of the stream. Blessed by Valar Legolas survived, awoken by Arod who had loyally followed his master downstream until the tree had snagged along one of the thinner sections of the river._

_Having been awoken by Arod Legolas groaned groggily, barely managed to hop onto Arod's back. Continuing forward Legolas leant his head against his horse's mane, trying to stop the world from spinning around him. Aware of his masters condition Arod set off on a light trot to Gondor._

_When Legolas finally managed to regain full control over his body it was nightfall and he allowed Arod a slight but well deserved rest before continuing their journey before the outbreak of daylight. Galloping onwards Legolas could finally make out the impressive stonework of the grand city. His heart pumping with adrenalin Legolas spurred Arod onwards. _

_His wound thumped mercilesly in his head, but Legolas didn't mind. A small smile adorned his face at reuniting with his beloved Estel again. Finally reaching the cobbled streets Legolas noticed the usually bustling areas were deserted. His heart fluttering in fear Legolas galloped towards the castle. _

_Upon arriving at his destination Legolas noticed the thick crowd. Quickly dismounting Legolas tried to push his way to the front, hoping to be able to intervene. Angry faces glared at him, some shocked and others startled as Legolas proceeded to barge through the crowd. Sensing their excitement Legolas increased his speed, but met resistance. _

_Finally he was in sight of the grand balcony on which the ceremony took place. Staring up Legolas froze._

_Arwen was clad entirely in a stunning Elvin dress, made entirely from white silk, which showed off her slender frame beautifully, whilst Aragorn was as handsome as ever, practically radiating. This however wasn't what stopped Legolas in his tracks. It was the fact they were kissing._

_The ceremony was over._

_He had been too late._

_Aragorns eyes scanned the crowd, but he couldn't find the Prince of Mirkwood, inwardly sighing he plastered on a false smile as he turned to Arwen._

_Legolas had not come._

Legolas's head jolted upwards, not realising he had fallen asleep Legolas rose from his crouched and uncomfortable position on the balcony. Entering his bedroom the first thing he noticed was that his wife was up and entertaining their six year old daughter Enelya who smiled gleefully at her father.

She had her mother's facial features, but Legolas's stunning blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. Smiling widely she ran towards her father singing merrily. Legolas smiled warmly hugging his daughter and kissing her affectionately.

She was the only reason he had never faded after Aragorn had died. When his wife had told him she was pregnant with his child he couldn't leave her, even despite the fact he had married for the convience of forgetting Estel a week after Arwen and Aragorn were bound. The very first moment he met his daughter she had clung to his finger with her hand and Legolas felt a part of him stolen by the little girl and fell in love with her instantly.

But still, guilt ravaged him. If he had only been there five minutes earlier or fought harder for Aragorn he might still be alive.

Unaware of her father's thoughts the little girl giggled into her father's chest then squirmed so that she could see his face asking impatiently

'When do we leave for Rivendell Ada?'

_So what awaits our stricken couple at Rivendell?_

_*whispers* a crazy man with a stallion_

_R and R please my lovelies!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU! *bawls eyes out*

'How on Valar's bald head did you end up like that?'

'Ada, please don't be mad.'

'...I'm just amazed at how you got there that's all Haldamir.'

'Addddaaaaaaaa...' Haldamir whined kicking his feet in frustration at being upside-down in the middle of a hole formed by a tree trunk. His Ada however was too highly amused at the entire situation to respond, clutching his sides as his bell like laugh tinkled and danced among the leaves.

'If only I had some way of capturing this moment so we should have evidence that such an event ever occurred.' His Ada chuckled feeling a strange feeling overwhelming him, shaking his head he sighed and leaned forward to pull his son from the twisted roots.

Wide brown eyes gazed up at him in pure innocence; his fine blonde hair almost reaching his shoulders, waving his slightly chubby arms about Haldamir suppressed a giggle as his Ada lifted him easily from the moss trap and proceeded to tickle him.

Bursts of childish laughter filled the air as the young boy begged his Ada to stop. Rolling away quickly Haldamir stood up, a mischievous smile adorning his face as he launched himself at his Ada and sought to revenge tickle him.

With both companions laughing hysterically it was quite a beautiful sight to see, until the Valar sneezed and it began to sprinkle lightly. (Gross I know)

Picking up Haldamir they quickly sought shelter in a small opening within a tree. Clutching Haldamir close his Ada began to sing to him as the Valar introduced a marching band for its amusement onto this endearing scene.

Breathing deeply Haldamir began to drift asleep leaving his Ada to his own thoughts. His Ada smiled sweetly as Haldamir snuggled closer in his sleep his milky smooth skin luminescent in the low lighting, his dark eyelashes fluttering softly in his dreams. His Ada ran a hand through his fine, gold spun hair in a form of adoration.

Sighing he turned his gaze away from his beloved son, his heart longing for the boys sire. He knew that the sire would be thrilled at the sight of their beautiful creation, but he couldn't go back, no, he could never face him again.

Besides now he ruled over his kingdom respectably, he had become the caring, yet charming, charismatic man he knew he would. His firm hand ruling and guiding all his subjects and that wasn't even mentioning his wife.

They had a child now he reflected. Sighing he leant back with his son in his arms safe within the confines of the tree. Aragorn's Ada had been right, he had gotten himself into a sticky situation.

_BOOM didn't see that coming :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Many thanks to ****Menghave2 I was half asleep when I wrote the last two chapters (thanks heaps for the heads up about Gimli's name *adds to autocorrect dictionary*)**

**Ok so our dear Elrond picked up the fact that Legolas and Aragorn are meant to be, and basically hints that if Legolas is to arrive before the marriage begins then he can have Aragorn's hand in marriage. The only reason Aragorn lied to our beloved Legolas is because his fate is tied to Gondor and he must become king, so he can not give up the throne, because it is his responsibility to the people to provide them with a stable home, so Legolas has to give up his throne in order to be with Aragorn.**

**As Legolas's father is immortal it would be more accepted for him to give up the throne as Mirkwood already has a ruler and can continue on without Legolas, but Gondor needs to be reunited and rebuilt under the hands of king as the steward of Gondor's power only extends so far.**

**But, after convincing Gimli and his father of this Legolas is pleaded with not to leave due to the stormy weather, but he leaves anyway but falls into a stream, hitting his head. After he is slightly recovered he battles on, but upon arriving at Gondor realises Aragorn is already wed to Arwen, so he leaves, goes back to Mirkwood and marries a beautiful she-elf with whom he has children with.**

**The rest will be explained in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the eccentric misspelling of Gilmi**

Haldamir struggled to keep pace with his father's stride, but resisted complaining of his aching legs so as to not hinder their journey. He was well aware of his father's deeply frowning face lost in thought and was well aware of the importance of their destination- Rivendell.

Although his Ada had never told him much about his past life, he had told him of the beauty of Rivendell, a city of elves and light that seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the distance. Haldamir was intrigued by his father's stories and had secretly created Rivendale in his imagination as his fantasy land.

It would be where horses flew with giant wings, where he could eat as many sweet cakes as possible without feeling sick or being lectured by his father and also were he would find his sire.

Haldamir was a very smart 7 year old and understood the importance of his sire to his beloved Ada, he could see the longing in his eyes every time he spoke of him. Haldamir knew that his hair and Elvin ears had come from his sire and according to his Ada his pout and puppy dog eyes that could twist his Ada and his uncle Isen to his every whim.

Haldamir understood that his Ada had given up his entire life for him; his Uncle Isen had told him so. Smiling fondly Haldamir remembered the story his uncle had told him, whilst his Ada had been away hunting.

'_Uncle Isen...' Haldamir whined, staring up at the large, rugged man with a mop of mass, black curly hair with his eyes wide and pleading._

'_Yes Haldamir?'_

'_Could you tell me a story.'_

_Chuckling Isen replied: 'but of course young one, would you like to hear the story of the nine walkers again?'_

_Shaking his head Haldamir frowned, thinking distressing thoughts of 'dead puppies' to make himself cry on demand. Cupping the young half-elf's face Isen crouched down, hugging the small 5 year old boy to his chest._

_Hiccupping Haldamir shook his head._

'_I...wwannt to hear about mmy ssirre.' Pausing for a moment Haldamir finally gushed out. 'Why did he leave Isen...why...didn't he love me and Ada? Why did he leave?'_

_Clenching his small fists together Haldamir looked Isen directly in the eye, his deep earthy eyes still glistening with tears. Isen knew the truth Haldamir thought and since his Ada would rarely speak of his sire he had come to the second best source and using all his charm and innocence would stop at nothing until he achieved what he wanted._

_Isen hesitated lost deep and thought for a moment or two until he sighed and gave in to the young boys demands._

'_Haldamir, your Ada...he didn't tell your sire of you.'_

_Haldamir's eyes opened widely his ears tinging a slight red, his eyes filled with hurt._

'_Was Ada...ashamed of me?'_

_Startled at his words Isen shook his head his golden eyes surveying the half-elf's face._

'_No, your Ada was never ashamed. He loves you very deeply, never forget that. He couldn't tell your sire though, he couldn't tell anyone, because...'_

_Pausing for a moment Isen considered his words a twinkle forming in his eyes._

'_Promise not to tell?'_

_Haldamir's face grew serious and he nodded extending his pinky finger out to the broad shouldered, muscly man._

_A slight grin adorned Isen's face at his actions and he grasped the young boy's slender pinky with his own, shaking it slightly. After their promise had been acknowledged Isen sat backwards and began to tell Haldamir a story._

'_Once upon a time there was a mighty king named Aragorn, who ruled over the mighty kingdom of Gondor with a firm hand. Aragorn had...'_

'_Wait...my adas name is Aragorn!'_

'_Yes little one,' Isen chuckled in amusement,' because this is a story about your Ada.'_

_Haldamir's small mouth formed an 'o' in understanding, laughing lightly Isen continued._

'_Aragorn had married the beautiful Evenstar, she was the most beautiful of all the elves and together they helped Gondor to rebuild and become the magnificent city it is today.'_

'_But Isen...' Haldamir said screwing his face up in concentration.' King Faramir and Queen Arwen rule over Gondor.'_

'_Arr, but that wasn't always the case little one. Your Ada was once married to Queen Arwen.'_

_Haldamir gasped in surprise, becoming more confused than ever._

'_Queen Arwen and your Ada were fantastic rulers and it seemed to everyone that your Ada had everything he wanted. But a month after the wedding something happened to change all this.'_

_Leaning forward Haldamir pressed his chin into his chubby hands, utterly intrigued by the story._

'_What was it Uncle Isen.'_

'_Your Ada discovered he was pregnant with you Haldamir.'_

_When the young boys face became confused again Isen sighed and continued onwards._

'_you see your Ada didn't want to marry Lady Arwen, because he loved your sire, but Gondor needed a king and since your sire was also needed by his kingdom because he was a Prince they weren't allowed to marry.'_

_Looking up in awe Haldamir gaped at his uncle...his sire was a Prince!_

'_And a mighty Prince at that.' Isen said sensing the young boy's thoughts. 'He was the mighty Prince of Mirkwood, the finest archer in all of Middle Earth...Your Ada met him a long time ago in Rivendell and your sire accompanied him on the quest with the 9 walkers.'_

_Haldamir's mind reeled with all this information crowding his tiny brain._

'_So back to the story, when your Ada discovered he was pregnant he knew he had to leave Gondor. He knew that everyone would be angry and upset because he was pregnant and that you would be bullied and blamed for everything.'_

_Nodding in understanding Haldamir gestured for his Uncle to continue._

'_Aragorn however couldn't give up the throne because the people would get mad and cause a riot in the city, which would have lead to many innocent lives being killed. So your Ada went out on a patrol around the borders of his city and faked his death.'_

'_How did he do that Uncle Isen?'_

'_Some patrol guards had killed a large number of game to take back to the palace with them. In the middle of the night Aragorn took one of the animals and slashed its body open in a small clearing and covered the grass with its blood. After that he removed his royal clock slashing it to pieces and scattering some of the material, then took the dead animal with him to a cliff leaving behind a trail of blood until he came to edge and threw the creature down into the treacherous river below. When the guards found the clearing in the morning they were horrified because of the large amount of blood everywhere and when they found that it lead to the edge of the cliff they were certain your Ada had died._

_After being certain they had fallen for his trick Aragorn fled into the mountains where he found me and this small village. We helped him through his pregnancy until he had you and Lady Arwen remarried to Faramir and now both happily rule over Gondor together.'_

'_What about my sire?' Haldamir whispered._

'_Your sire didn't know that Aragorn was pregnant, because your Ada didn't tell him.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't really know Haldamir; your father was terrified when he came here. He wanted to tell your sire but he couldn't, because your sire was married to a beautiful she-elf and because he and your sire had had a fight a few months before Aragorn decided not to tell him.'_

'_So my sire didn't love Ada?'_

'_No, your sire loved your Ada more than anything else in the entire world and he would have loved you as well Haldamir, had he gotten the chance.'_

'_Why can't we go see him now Uncle Isen, if he still loves my Ada, why can't they get back together?'_

'_I don't know Haldamir, I honestly don't know.'_

After that night Haldamir and his Uncle Isen had never spoken of his sire again, as Aragorn had arrived back from his patrol duties and had decided to take Haldamir with him to explore Middle Earth. Isen had merely frowned, well aware that Aragorn was running away from the past, but he respected the ex-kings decision and promised that the now-ranger was always allowed back amongst his fellow rangers.

Haldamir had never blamed his Ada for his actions realising that it would have made allot of people very angry if they found out, instead he admired his Ada for his strength and love. In his eyes his Ada was the bravest man alive on Middle Earth.

Both companions were too lost in their thoughts to realise they were being followed by a pair of silent feet and deep murky brown eyes.

Aragorn lost in the memories of his old home didn't realise until he heard a twig snap in front of him altering him to the presence of company. Worriedly he quickly pulled up both Haldamir's and his own hoods, drawing his son close to him he quietly whispered:

'Hide behind the tree and don't come out until I say so.'

Nodding the boys bottom lip quivered in fear, but he obeyed his father thankful of the deep shadows around the tree provided by the onset of dusk.

Lowering his head Aragorn continued as if he hadn't heard a thing. Watching the mossy ground under his feet he listened intently waiting for the border guards to make their appearance.

'Stop!' a firm voice commanded.

Halting Aragorn didn't look up, using the shadows to disguise his face- he _knew_ that voice.

'You are trespassing on the borders of Rivendell. Please state your business or bear the consequences.'

Aragorn didn't need to look up to know an arrow was aliened with his face and whilst deeping his voice replied huskily.

'I am sorry for the interference, I did not realise I had crossed the borders. I shall leave immediately.'

There was a slight paused before the elf replied:

'Did you come alone?'

Sweating slightly Aragorn hoped that they hadn't seen Haldamir with him.

'Yes.'

Glancing upwards briefly he almost sighed in relief as dark haired elf believed his words. Before the elf could reply however, his brother entered the clearing restraining a small clock clad figure from escaping.

'He lies Elladan. I saw these two walking through the woods together, before the smallest one hid behind a tree.'

Raising his bow and arrow again Elladan glared at the silent man before him.

'You lied once and you may have lied again.'

'I only lied for the boy's protection, but I do not lie when I say that we will leave immediately.'

'Then lift your hood so I can see whether it is honesty or lies written in your face.'

Aragorn stiffened knowing his twin foster brothers would recognise him immediately.

'I am afraid I cannot do that.' He spoke tensely.

'Then I shall have to kill you I'm afraid.'

'ADA NO!' Haldamir shouted twisting from Elrohirs grip he ran to his father clutching to his robes. Unsure what to do Aragorn knelt down and hugged him tightly whispering words of comfort while the terrified boy sobbed into his cloak.

Startled the twins were slightly unsure of what to do during the display of affection and looked around for a moment finding that the ground seemed very shiny and interesting all of a sudden.

Standing up Aragorn picked Haldamir up holding his protectively against his chest.

Realising that he had arisen both elves aligned their bows again.

'Take off your hood.'

'Or we shall shoot you.'

They spoke menacingly. To everyone's surprise however the smaller figure whispered:

'I'm sorry but I don't want you to die. 'With these words he flicked both his father and his own hoods back.

Both Elladan and Elrohir froze their jaws hit the ground with their eyes as big as goldfish. Gasping Elladan was the first to recover stepping forward he hesitatingly raised his hand dropping his bow in the process.

Startled Elrohir stumbled forward and tripped rather humanly over a tree root landing heavily on his knees.

'Stop falling for me Elrohir.' Aragorn muttered dryly.

Looking upwards Elrohir tensed at the sound of his name then scuttled forwards to touch his supposedly dead brother.

As both brothers reached Aragorn they touched his arm, trying to figure out whether he was real, when all of a sudden Elladan slapped Elrohir.

'I'm not dreaming.' Elrohir said in wonder. Rolling his eyes at his brother's antics Elladan embraced Aragorn and Haldamir muttering his name over and over again fondly.

**Hopefully that explains what on Middle Earth is going on.**

**Sorry for the confusion my lovelies.**

**Thank you for reviewing btw, someone needs to keep me in line :D**

**Will edit last two chapters as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I edited the chapters so they make sense now :D**

**A quick word of warning this chapter gets pretty confronting and intense...you have been warned. **

**Hope you enjoy lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: Ownage= nothing**

Elladan and Elrohir both kept a firm hold of their once dead now alive brother's arm, while Haldamir clung to his Ada's back.

Aragorn sighed, knowing that his secret was out and that he would have some serious explaining to do to his Elvin brothers.

As the treached on through the forests surrounding Rivendell Elladan and Elrohir kept stealing glances at Aragorn to make sure he was real. Although they were both desperate for an explanation, they felt it best that he rest before being bombarded with questions.

Upon approaching the magnificent structures of Rivendell Haldamir was dumbstruck. Not in his wildest imagination could he have created something so delicate, yet strong, beautiful and immortal. It reflected the elves in every way causing Haldamir to squirm in excited wonder considering wether or not they had horses with wings here.

Aragorn gasped at the sight of his childhood home, memories assaulting him from every nook and cranny.

'_GIVE IT BACK LEGOLAS!' Aragorn screamed in frustration, his slightly chubby arms reaching up for his wooden sword that tall slender adult arms held from his reach._

'_That is enough practise for now...mellon nin.' Legolas whispered affectionately tossing his locks._

_Aragorn stiffened, his innocent brown eyes widening questionly, before Legolas placed a slender finger on the young boys lips, his sky blue eyes swelling with emotion._

'_It is our secret Aragorn.'_

_Aragorn nodded his chest swelling with pride at being asked to keep a secret with the great, mighty archer of Mirkwood. Legolas smiled faintly not yet quite comprehending the stirrings within his heart to protect and love the young boy at his feet, yet it felt so right..._

Jolting back into the present Aragorn was pulled along by Elladan into the shadows of the forest as guards entered the moonlight bathed courtyard they had entered only minutes before.

Elrohir stayed to talk to them, explaining that they were escorting a guest home to his quarters, who would have surely gotten lost without their aid.

Snorting slightly Aragorn smiled at his brothers words, shifting the sleepy Haldamir into his arms. Sensing his Ada's warm arms around him Haldamir snuggled close to his chest sighing with contentment.

Elladan watched suspiciously aware that the young half Elvin child possessed similar looks to Aragorn, but also Legolas. The twins had always suspected a bond closer then friendship between the two, but this evidence confirmed it and was probably why Aragorn had fled Gondor.

Shaking his head slightly he was amazed at his brothers foolishness. Within the Elvin population it was rare for a child to be born of two males, but even then the bond had to transpire all odds and be incredibly strong, so therefore it was even rarer, if not unheard of among men.

Elrohir dismissed the guards before turning and motioning for Aragorn and Elladan to follow him. Although Aragorn still had his cloak and hood wrapped around him, he couldn't disguise his un-elfish walk that caused the guards to raise their eyebrows at him.

Elladan reached an elegantly carved door set among rich, blue stone and hesitantly opened it, searching for any occupants along its silent corridors. Seeing none the small party continued onwards before reaching the royal quarters Elrohir turned to Aragorn and his son.

'Aragorn you and...' Elrohir paused suddenly realizing that he didn't yet know the young boys name.

'Haldamir.' Aragorn prompted gently, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

'...Haldamir shall take my quarters; tonight I shall sleep with Elladan.'

Aragorn nodded, turning to enter the room indicated before a warm hand ascended on his shoulder.

'Aragorn...'Elladan whispered 'It's nice to have you back brother.'

Aragorn turned his head slightly, smiling happily at his brother.

'It's nice to be home Elladan.'

Haldamir was the first to wake, his eyes opening groggily, he carefully stretched his legs, enjoying the softness and comfort of the royal mattress. Remembering where he was Haldamir sat up quickly, being careful not to disturb his father who slept beside him breathing deeply.

Wriggling his toes excitedly Haldamir slid off the bed ready to explore the wondrous Elvin city. Highly aware that his Ada would disapprove of such an adventurous spirit so early in the morning (the sun had just risen) Haldamir quietly exited the room.

He had remembered the kind elves from last night and wondered if they were awake. Knocking lightly he waited but no response came so Haldamir went to turn away.

A gentle hand opened the door, a pale face and clear complexion leaned out of the doorway, as brown hair gently fell framing his perfect face.

Haldamir gaped. He couldn't help it. When they had met it had been very dark, so Haldamir hadn't been fully exposed to the elf's beauty.

Elrohir chuckled lightly at the young boy's stunned expression which reminded him vaguely of Legolas.

'We are not a codfish Haldamir.' He teased.

Haldamir's eyes narrowed causing his gently pointed ears to turn red.

'I'm NOT a codfish!...and how do you know my name?' he asked pouting slightly.

Undone by the innocent expression on his face, Elrohir stepped out closing the door softly behind him so as not to wake Elladan.

Bending down to the half-elf's height he replied:

'Your Ada told me.'

Eyes widening in understanding, Haldamir suddenly remembered his original purpose smiling shyly, he asked:

'Could you please show me around Rivendell Mr Sir?'

Grinning broadly Elrohir nodded taking the small hand in his own.

'Please don't call me Mr Sir, its Elrohir.'

'Ok Uncle Elrohir.'

Elrohirs eyebrows shot skyward in surprise, but then softened as the Haldamir looked up fondly at him.

Aragorn groaned rolling over.

'Haldamir.' He called softly.

When no response came Aragorn called again gazing tiredly around the room. Slowly panic began to set in, realizing that his son's adventurous spirit may have taken a hold of him. Jumping up Aragorn ran frantically around the room overturning clothing and chairs in case his son was hiding from him. Seeing the door slightly open Aragorn swore before dashing out.

'HALDAMIR!' he called loudly scanning the empty corridor.

Scrambling Aragorn sprinted to the gardens, well aware of the half -wood elf's love of nature.

'HALDAMIR!'

Shifting the door open he burst into the gardens.

'HALDAMIR!' he called again, unease beginning to arise in his body.

'Aragorn?' a hoarse voice whispered behind him. Aragorn froze, his entire body screaming for him to run.

'Aragorn?'

The voice spoke louder this time and he heard it step forward. Aragorn tried to move, but quickly realised he was paralysed with fear.

He had faced orks, Lord Sauron, Gimli during a temper tantrum and many other foul beasts, yet he couldn't turn around and face the person who held the voice.

His breath hitched slightly as a long, slender, hard hand cupped his shoulder uncertainly. The voice sighed sadly, before he felt the body of the hands owner tremble and lean his head against Aragorn's broad back.

'Why?' the voice sobbed. 'Why must my cruel mind haunt me so?'

Startled Aragorn unfroze and turned to face...Legolas.

The elf now had his hands by his sides clenched tightly into fists, tears streaming down his paling face unchecked, but despite that he was still the most beautiful being Aragorn had ever met. His face was unaged and still perfect, his eyes were still the same magnificent hue of blue... the only difference was the elf's dishevelled appearance and melancholy eyes.

'Legolas' Aragorn whispered, unable to resist stepping forward.

Whimpering slightly Legolas reached out, but hesitated, fully aware that either he had lost all sanity or Aragorn was a ghost. Smiling he continued to reach out anyway running his hand along the course, brown stubble on his Estel's face. Estel shut his eyes in response, shuddering under his touch.

'Oh Aragorn, I've missed you so much! Your touch, your skin, your smell, the colour of your eyes, the grace of your humanly figure! You must be a ghost...yes you must be, I do not think even the most skilled of minds could create the intricately of you.' Legolas murmured to himself.

Aragorn's eyes flew open at his words and he frowned slightly at the smile that was spreading on Legolas's face.

'Take me with you.' Legolas begged his eyes wild. 'Take me with you ghost of Aragorn!'

Alarmed Aragorn took Legolas's hand from his face squeezing it gently.

'I can not do that mellon nin.' He replied sternly.

Legolas's smooth brow collapsed at Aragorn's words.

'Then HAUNT ME ARAGORN!' he declared, taking both Aragorn's hands into his own.

'Haunt me; antagonise me with your ghostly presence! Do not let me live without you! The world darkened when you left. Oh, haunt me my Aragorn...my Estel. Drive me to the very limits of sanity if you must with your unworldlness! Please Estel! My soul yearns for you! Please don't leave me again...I couldn't bear the pain.'

Grabbing the front of Aragorn's tunic Legolas pulled him abruptly against him before capturing his lips in a harsh, passionate kiss. Unable to resist Aragorn found himself responding, caressing his face and hair.

Legolas was in bliss, his mind barely clinging to shred of sanity left that spoke softly of his kingdom and child. Pushing it away Legolas deepened the kiss, his hands sneaking underneath Aragorn's tunic and caressing his skin.

The cold touch of Legolas's hands brought reality to the forefront of Aragorn's mind forcing him to break the kiss. Foreheads pressing against one another's Aragorn stared into his lover's eyes.

'Ahh Estel.' Legolas murmured relishing in the touch of Aragorn's skin. 'You are truly a daemon, your tongue, your mouth, your scent, your taste, your skin. Oh Estel you taunt me so, you are here, but you are not, but it is enough. Your presence is enough.'

Burying his face into Aragorn's hair he breathed gently 'I love you Estel and I shall never stop.'

Growing uneasy about Legolas's mental condition he pushed the blond elf away who frowned briefly at the loss of contact before staring manically at him.

'I am not a ghost Legolas.' Aragorn spoke softly trying to appeal to Legolas's sanity.

'Then I am right...you are a daemon.' Legolas said his eyebrow twitching. Launching himself at Aragorn again he pulled his face up against Aragorn's pressing their noses together.

'If you have come to take my soul Aragorn it is yours. I do not care if my body dies as long as I am with you, it is all that matters! I only ask you this Aragorn...'

Legolas's breathe tickled Aragorn's mouth, the pleasure at the sensation contrasting with the horror of Legolas's words.

'Tell me where your remains lie so I my dead body may mingle with them, then we shall be mortally and immortally intertwined forever mellon nin.'

Aragorn's face paled immensely, his skin excreting water from every pore. Legolas's face contorted into a smile before kissing him again, Aragorn however didn't respond, causing Legolas to frown and pull away staring at his beloveds face.

Aragorn stared back troubled at the wildness swirling behind Legolas's eyes.

'Ada!' cried a small voice from the garden door, full of delight and pleasure at the sight of his father and the splendid Rivendell gardens.

Legolas's smiled faded and he stiffened, not recognising the young voice.

Turning his head slightly Legolas watched as a small boy bounded joyfully towards Aragorn, who out of habit picked up the young boy with blonde hair.

Elrohir watched in terror as Haldamir wriggled from his grasp sprinting towards Aragorn and Legolas.

Legolas continued to stare at the scene before him, watching the young boy snuggle into Aragorn's shoulder, before curiosity took a hold of him and he turned to stare at the man who Aragorn had been talking to.

Deep brown eyes curiously stared at Legolas, a mirror image of Aragorn's. His face curled into a faint smile as they whispered to Aragorn:

'Who's that Ada?'

Aragorn paused before answering, sensing that Legolas was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but there was only one way to prove to Legolas that he wasn't a ghost or a daemon, breathing deeply he answered:

'This Haldamir is your sire.'

As Legolas's mind comprehended these words his vision faded to black, sounds swirled around him as he hit the ground.

**R and R please my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: This might be slightly discomforting for people**

Everything was quiet and peaceful, Legolas could hear birds twittering to one another outside his window, he could feel the sunlight spanning across his legs warming his entire being.

His mind felt muddled, unclear and somewhat hazy. Thoughts ricocheted off the inner walls of his skull, echoing and vibrating their questions, ideas and notions. Legolas grew distressed, whimpering softly he turned his face into the pillow bringing his hands to surround his head and steady his thoughts. Unswayed they laughed at his efforts each proclaiming to have a wonderful idea and all shouting at once, which led to disagreements and fighting with one another. But they all agreed on one thing.

Legolas had _seen _Aragorn. He had touched him, whether it to be a dream, a ghost or real. He had seen him standing right there and then...then there was Haldamir.

Haldamir with his deep grey eyes, with irises speculated with warm pieces of gold that captivated and enchanted Legolas. They were a mirror of Aragorn's.

But then the hair, his face...it had been like looking into a mirror, the image was one in the same only slightly smaller.

Legolas couldn't grasp, couldn't even begin to fathom.

_He's your son! _

_He's an illusion!_

_Aragorn turned you away because he loved another...he isn't your son!_

_He looks like you!_

_Glorfindel looks similar!_

_You look like King Thandruil! The child looked like him too!_

_Lies!_

Hush now, calm yourself.

_Glorfindel!_

_Aragorn left because of you!_

_He didn't trust you!_

_He didn't love you!_

_Glorfindel, that who he loved!_

'Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!' Legolas sobbed gnawing at the pillow. Images of Aragorn and Glorfindel twisted into his mind in crude positions gasping and moaning each other's name. Whimpering Legolas turned his head into the pillow, as though it would soak up his thoughts as eagerly as it did his tears.

Curling into a tight, tense ball Legolas squeezed every part of his anatomy smaller; hoping the familiar ache of his muscles would break his rampaging thoughts. Snickering, the thoughts increased their speed as discomfort began to gnaw at his gut.

Biting his fist Legolas cried in agony his face flushed pink, contrasting with his pale body. He felt rather then heard Elrond enter his room his aura emitting a vast amount of worry. Cool, calming hands ascended onto his lower back as a strong, soothing voice began to hum.

The calming sensation was enough for the thoughts to slow their speed, but they still stayed at the forefront of his mind, screeching for attention.

Elrond's hands travelled in small circles, trying to ease the tension within the young king.

As his sobbing subsided Legolas relaxed, but didn't move from his position until Elrond reached forward gently to disentangle Legolas from himself in order to administer some herbs to him.

Offering Elrond a slight thankful smile Legolas quickly ate the herbs that washed down nicely with a cup of water and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep aware that Elrond was watching over him.

Aragorn paced his brother's room uneasily staring intently at the smooth stone. Elladan sat opposite him on his bed, his eyes cast downward. Sunlight petered into the room slowly, warming Aragorn's feet whenever he stepped into its caress. Tension coursed through the air as they both waited for news on Legolas's condition.

Aragorn had been horrified when he had followed the sound of terrified screams to Legolas's room. Elrond had been two steps ahead of him. Upon hearing the incessant screeching Elrohir had scooped up Aragorn's son and taken him elsewhere while Elladan followed Aragorn.

The sight that affronted the elves was a heavily distressing one. The sheets once drape lightly over the beautiful elf's body twisted around his entire body, ensnaring him in its trap. Legolas was currently biting and gnawing into his pillow, allowing the feathers to flutter out around him.

Letting out a terrified whimper Legolas curled into himself tighter and bit at his fist drawing a line of crimson blood that trickled down his arm.

Aragorn stood in the open door in shock as Elrond raced forward, his healer instinct taking over. Elladan pulled his younger brother back and allowed him to lean into him as they watched the scene unfold.

As Legolas sat up to take Elrond's medicine Aragorn noticed the same crazed look he had encountered in his lovers eyes before he fainted, shuddering he allowed Elladan to close the door.

'Ada will look after him.'

That had been 5 hours ago and Elrond hadn't left Legolas's side yet, so Aragorn continued to pace.

Elrohir had taken Haldamir for the entire time, amusing the young boy with games, stories and duels.

Although Haldamir was small for his age, he was agile and swift like that of a skilled cat. Elrohir laughed as the young elfling evaded him yet again and proceeded to climb a nearby tree for safety.

Haldamir giggled merrily watching his uncle stalk steadily towards him. His concentration faulted for a minute as his thoughts returned to his 'sire'. It seemed strange to Haldamir to have a sire, after having on Aragorn. But this elf he met was by far the most beautiful he had seen and Haldamir could understand why his father loved him. Perhaps in time Haldamir could as well, but seeing the crazed expression on his face coupled with the fit the elf had experienced earlier led Haldamir to question one thing: Did he want to have _this _elf as his sire?

Upon feeling the mood of his thoughts the tree Haldamir occupied sent feelings of warmth, reassurance and love to the young half wood elf, enabling his pensive thoughts to be soothed. Seeing the boy's troubled expression Elrohir slowed his advance and watched him as his frown deepened slightly causing him to screw up his nose.

Stopping in shock Elrohir was amazed at the expression, having only seen it on one blonde haired elf.

'Glorfindel' he gasped.

**Sorry for the lateness lovelies! In the process of moving and what not.**

**Anyways, I have a sneaking suspicion this fic shall become a lot more twisted and dark. **

**Hope you are all doing well!**

**BTW: I have written another fan fiction about our beloved Legolas called 'Reborn' for anyone interested in an alternate view on elves **


End file.
